Conventional methods for producing particle-based materials involve forming powders into various solid shapes and firing the bodies at a sufficiently high temperature (sintering) to cause the particles to consolidate into a high density solid. Conventional methods are not well-suited to the manufacture of certain objects such as hollow spheres and other thin-walled articles which are difficult to mold and to remove from mold without damage.